


Waiting Game

by ShiDreamin



Series: Dmcl Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dimiclaude Birthday Week (Fire Emblem), M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Promise, Shovel Talk, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiDreamin/pseuds/ShiDreamin
Summary: “Can you believe,” Claude wheezes, “that Sylvain just gave me the shovel talk?”“He what?”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Dmcl Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882669
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Waiting Game

Chess on Wednesdays is a tradition Dimitri has come to accept in his courtship with Claude. Though it’s rather difficult to find free time between their schedules, led by different professors after all, the short time they do manage to grab on Wednesdays tends to be eaten up rather quickly by chess games and quick wit.

It wouldn’t be an issue if it were _Dimitri_ Claude played against. They have, certainly, played together, though it appeared that Claude had a veritable row of chess rivals who waited patiently every week to joust with him in wooden combat, and so Dimitri would often find other ways to occupy his Wednesdays waiting until Claude was finished. He’s taken to baking with Ashe and Dedue as of late, which is a pleasant passing of his time even if he cannot taste the concoctions. Or, perhaps with the grimace Felix often swallows when Annette brings by new treats, his inability to taste may be a temporary blessing.

In either case, he’s come to accept Wednesdays as a limited few minutes to sneak away with Claude after chess, in hopes of a hug, or perhaps even a kiss, away from open eyes.

He is certainly not expected Claude to laugh as he pulls Dimitri forward, whispering into his ear.

“Can you believe,” Claude wheezes, “that Sylvain just gave me the shovel talk?”

“He what?”

Sylvain, Dimitri discovers, did not so much give a proper shovel talk so much as tried to scare Claude off with descriptors of the terrible sexual interests Dimitri might take part in. It’s all very slanderous, honestly, and he finds himself somewhat more horrified about the implications Sylvain’s somehow drawn from his “late night murmurings” and “the way he combs his hair” than the actual impression of a shovel talk.

It didn’t sound quite so horrifying for Claude. At least, not when Claude was chuckling through his words, clutching his stomach in laughter.

“I think I need to have a stern talk with Sylvain,” Dimitri groans, pinching his temples. His friend had a delightful imagination on the best of days, but this was certainly out of Dimitri’s expectations.

“Why? So he can tell more of your oh-so secret interests?” Claude’s teasing should not make Dimitri want to smile, and yet he does, sighing. He’s lucky that Claude had laughed at the words, guffawing so hard that apparently Sylvain had realized the reason behind Claude’s rather intimate knowledge of Dimitri’s, er, _preferences_.

Actually, he would rather not think about that.

“Why ask him when I would tell you myself?” Not all of them, perhaps, not quite yet. Dimitri knows that he doesn’t have to speak about the shadows on the wall for Claude to notice the hitch in his breath, the worrying of his lips, but Claude has yet to ask of them. Sometimes, when they are alone, he will simply take Dimitri’s hand in his and walk a little faster.

“Oh, so you are into six nipples.” Dimitri grimaces at the words, earning another bout of giggles from his love. He had never made a point of learning about Sylvain’s interests, and after hearing this, he certainly never wants to hear more.

“Please,” Dimitri groans, “ignore everything he’s told you today. Or, actually, ever.” Who knows what Sylvain says between chess matches when Dimitri’s not there? Perhaps he really should find his friend and ask just what rumors he’s spreading.

“I think it’s sweet, really.” Claude shrugs as he talks, looping their arms together. They can’t get too close in the corridor, sticking to bumping shoulders and the occasional draping of their arms, but it’s nice to feel Claude’s warmth through his clothing where he can.

“Embarrassing me?” Dimitri says. Claude swings their arms, shaking his head.

“That’s a plus.” Claude winks, grinning. “Nah, I just like the shovel talk business. Someone fighting to protect your future honor is a big deal back home.” The Leicester alliance, as far as Dimitri is aware, is not significantly more chivalrous than its neighbors. Regardless, he cannot picture a stern talking from much of the Golden Deer class, what with Raphael’s gentle demeanor and the fact that he has yet to hold a single conversation with Ignatz.

He can certainly picture Lorenz giving one, though not likely on Claude’s behalf.

“I think you’ll be rather pleased in the coming moon, then,” Dimitri chuckles, picturing the otherwise lazy Hilda picking up an axe to chase Dimitri down. He has no qualms about facing her in combat—Byleth had put them together to spare just once, and his hands shook with adrenaline long after they put down their weapons. “I have plans to ask you to the ball, after all.”

Claude slows, the corridor coming to an end. Evening practice with their respective professors begins soon, after all, and it’s with a reluctant pull of his arm that their hands fall apart.

“The ball?” Claude echoes, raising a brow.

“Yes,” Dimitri nods, huffing proudly. “I have plans to ask you to the ball!”

“… Plans,” Claude repeats, dragging out the word, “to ask me. To the ball. _Plans_.”

“Yes! I have an order of flowers… coming… ah.” Dimitri’s words come to a stop as realization hits. Right. His face heats unbearably fast, and he finds himself averting his eyes elsewhere. “Erm, I don’t suppose I can ask you to forget my plans?”

“What plans?” Claude laughs, and laced with mirth, kisses Dimitri on the cheek. He sputters, glancing around, though there are no students to be found—only Claude, smugly pulling away.

“If you don’t have flowers next time I see you, I’ll be super disappointed!”

**Author's Note:**

> Day sixxxxx buddy!!  
> For the prompt: promise (leading up to celebration)  
> Getting back into writing SoL for dmcl! Its been a while since I wrote something just for fluff/comedy. I have an interesting idea for the free day fic inspired by FEH so I cant wait to publish that
> 
> If you enjoy reading my fics, , connect with me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/shidreamin/). I'll be posting zine previews, art and hosting giveaways on there. ♥ ♥


End file.
